Unidentified
by atemfan1
Summary: YuseixOC YuseiOC . He was by her side , She wanted to be protected by him . One shot


**HI ! This is atemfan1 ! I was at a party the other day and I got kinda bored . So I used the notepad on my phone to make a drabble type thing to pass the time ! It's YuseixOC romance/angst . Tell me how you feel about it ! It was all done on my cell phone so it might suck .**

* * *

Why ? Why was he so willing ? Willing to give up everything , only to lose it all . And you know why ? Because of his friends . He said that they were the most important people in our lives . But that was true to him . But what about me ? I fought on my own . No one to turn to , no where to run . And I didn't fret , because I didn't need to have friends . They'd slow me down , at least , that's what I thought . And one day , when I was on a conflict , it was unusual . I couldn't handle it all , it just could not work . At that time , my plans kept on fading . At that time , I realized that I couldn't handle it all on my own . But who would help me ? It was going to be all over , until , he came .

His words hit me . " I got your back . I'm by our side ."

Did he really mean that ? He had my back ? By my side? Not any guy would do that . Not any guy , just a friend . My only friend . For the fact he was my only friend , he grew on me pretty quick . To quick . Quick enough to turn into love . It was evident that he did not feel the same . If he truly loved me , he would not be by my side . He would express his emotions to me , more than any other . He would make sure i'm safe , and protect me . Move some tune-up plans aside for me .

It did not happen that way , nor will it ever . Besides , he had the witch . She's more like him then i'll ever be anyway . They had the ridicule from others , the agonizing pain , the marks imbedded in their flesh . To bad he didn't care . His feelings were returned to her as , a friend . Not for love , for their own good . He had what I wanted , someone that cares . Not that anyone cared about me , it's just , they had it more . I felt so envious for him .

I push the window up from my room . The breeze flushed inside . It calmed the mixed emotions inside of me . But it wasn't relaxing enough . I brush the satin cloth to my cheek , today , my bed didn't help . I get up , unwillingly . But it's not like I had anything better to do . But he did . He was always needed . I wanted to be by his side right now . I wanted to help . But he got my back , and I couldn't accept the fact that their couldn't be more to that . So , he could help me , while everyone else could help him . It , as always , pained me . He wouldn't let me help him . Was I to willing for him ? Or to defensive ? Or could he see my lust for him right through me ? I wanted to let out my expressive ways to him . Not just wanted , needed . I look at myself to my mirror . They say that everything to me, is showed in my reflection . I put pressure on the wood , surrounding my image . I loosen up , and sigh . My air gruffing , hard . And imagine my image , was him .

" Yusei , I honestly don't want to say this to your face . But , I hate the way you ' got my back ' and ' by my side' . I want you to protect me ,not by your side , where I could be pained next to you and know that i'm okay every second of our lives I . It would have been fine if I classified you as a friend , but you were the only one by me . Which makes me understand easy enough , that I love you . "

I was on the brink of tears , I kinda wished I could confess that to his face , and not to my imagination . And the water , composed of love , and pain , rolled down after my speech .

" Really ? "

Why ? Why was he so willing ? Willing to be by my side right now ? Because of me . My locks covered my distraught face . I didn't want to let him see me like this . His golden streaks gleamed against the sun . Arms perched on the windowsill . Staring at me from the outside world .I let him stare at me properly .I shift my hair to my back. His minuscule grin started to fade at the sight , of crushed lust . I was signaling him , that I wasn't worth it .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday he would be by her side , got her back .And she would follow , waiting. Waiting to be protected by him in a different light. But it was unknown to the both of them , that it was all out of love . And will always be unidentified .


End file.
